Winnie the Pooh and The Ant Bully
Winnie the Pooh and The Ant Bully is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot Set in suburban Las Vegas, 10-year-old Lucas Nickle is tormented by a bully and his gang. In turn, he attacks an anthill with a squirt gun which terrifies the ants. An eccentric wizard named Zoc tries to fight back but is overwhelmed. His girlfriend, a nurse named Hova attempts to communicate with Lucas, but is saved by Zoc. The leaders of the colony decide to use a potion created by Zoc, to shrink Lucas down to ant size to punish him, for destruction of their hill. His parents go to Puerto Vallarta for the weekend, leaving him with his older sister, Tiffany, and their grandmother, who is obsessed with aliens. The local exterminator, Stan Beals convinces Lucas to sign a contract to kill vermin. At night, Zoc and a small troop of ants sneak up and pour the potion into Lucas's ear and when he wakes up being shrunk down to ant size. He is carried to the anthill into a world of giant caves, caterpillars, and ants. During the trial, Zoc insists that he should be studied then eaten, but he is overruled by the Queen. She sentences him to hard labor. Hova volunteers to train him, much to Zoc's objections. They become friends learning more about differences between ants and humans. But when she forces him to forage for jelly beans with Kreela and her husband, Fugax, he ends up unsuccessful. The ants are attacked by wasps. Lucas finds a discarded firecracker and uses it to destroy the attacker wasp and scare the other ones away. The ants begin to admire Lucas, except for Zoc, who grows jealous of him. By nightfall, Lucas is introduced to honeydew and quickly becomes sick only to be cured by Hova. They wander in the chamber of ages where he is shown a painting which depicts the Great Ant Mother and the evil Cloudbreather. He is told that the Great Ant Mother will return and shower the ants with honeydew, while the Cloudbreather will spell destruction for them. He and his friends go back to his house, where he tries to call Stan to cancel the contract but calls a pizza restaurant instead. Then Tiffany comes home and they are forced to escape down the kitchen sink's drain. When Zoc finds out that Lucas put Hova in possible danger, he accuses him of treachery and tells him that he should find another wizard because there is no way that he will give him the potion to return him back to normal size. Hova berates with Zoc for what he had done to Lucas and convinces him 'A Wizard Knows No Such Word' that made him lost love for Hova. Lucas was eaten by a frog, with Hova, Kreela, and Fugax in pursuit, but Zoc frees him and returns. Zoc explains that ants work for the benefit of the colony. Lucas states that most humans work for personal gain The next morning, Lucas finds the Great Ant Mother approaching. He discovers that it is actually a giant balloon strapped to the top of Stan Beals' van used as a symbol for pest control. The ants enlist the aid of the wasps to stop Stan for aiding chaos. They threaten Lucas, but hearing that their hill will be destroyed by Stan, they agree to help. During the battle with Stan, Lucas saves the lives of Hova and an injured wasp. Both the ants and wasps are no match against pesticide, but just as Stan is about to exterminate the anthill, a beetle and glowworm manage to bite him in the crotch. Lucas injects him with a shrinking potion, misshaping him, and forcing him to escape on a tricycle. The group returns to the colony, where Lucas is hailed as a hero for his brave actions. Zoc, having understood who he is, gives him the potion and he returns to his normal size. His parents return from their trip and reunites with him. He managed to beat the bigger bully by getting the other Kronies to join him and be "bigger" than the bully, while his former ones become his friends. Before leaving he gives a bag of jelly beans to the colony. Trivia *Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Grouchy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Arthur Read and Buster Baxter will join the team in the end of the film. *Flik, Princess Atta, and Barry B. Benson will guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films